Wake Up, It's Raining
by raynjes11
Summary: Shitty town. Shitty life. Bella's just trying to make it in the real world and so far it isn't going so well. Can one boy change that? Rated M for language and lemons.
1. Welcome to My Life

**BPOV**

"Clean up on Isle 2." Alice said sarcastically. I glanced over her shoulder to see two thirty something guys frantically cleaning up spilt beer with flimsy cardboard coasters. Judging from their impaired movements I'd say they were totally trashed.

One of the guys bent over the table and spewed green chunks all over the floor. Alice shoved a disgusting mop in my face and gave a sympathetic smile "Sorry sweetie, it's your turn." I took the mop from her tiny hands and walked over to the table.

Welcome to my life.

*****

It was 3:30 in the morning when my shift finally ended and I could go home. I grabbed my coat and bag off the hook in the back room and said goodbye to Alice before leaving through the Employee entrance. _Carl's Bar _was the current hellhole I was employed at. Although I was only 19, Carl just let it slip by. His philosophy was "Don't ask, don't tell."

I walked through the empty expanse of Forks, Washington's "Night Life." Who would have thought that I'd end up in this shitty town? I sure as hell didn't. I had big dreams, and my mom was always telling me that I needed to get my head out of the clouds and float back down to reality. So when I was kicked out of my father's house at 16, well, let's just say instead of gently floating down I was pretty much drop kicked in the face by reality.

I walked up the rickety steps of my apartment and jammed my keys in the door, making sure to jiggle the handle three times to the left, which was the only way you would be able to get into my apartment since the superintendent won't get off his lazy ass and come fix the lock.

The door creaked open and I was greeted by my cat, Lily and the scent of old Chinese food. Shit, I thought I took out the garbage already. Oh well, I'll do it tomorrow. I kicked off my red heels which Carl required all female employees to wear as well as an insanely tight shirt and black short shorts. Sexist pig.

I pulled off all my clothes and turned on the shower hoping to wash away the scent of cheap beer and "Super Cheesy Cheese" Nachos which just happened to be our specialty at _Carl's Bar._ Yeah, it was basically powder cheese mixed with water, stale and overly salty chips on a giant plate that was put in the microwave for 45 seconds. Yummy.

Once I was done rinsing my long hair with Suave shampoo and conditioner – thank you to Suave for "providing all the luxuries of salon products but with half the price"- I slipped on an extra long plaid shirt and gray wool socks. It took me a moment to realize that this wasn't my shirt and in fact it was my ex- boyfriend's, Jason's shirt. Oops, must've forgotten it when I was throwing all his shit out the window. Did he really think I wouldn't discover that he was fucking Rosalie behind my back? Really Jason, really? But anyways, that's a different story.

I curled up on my favorite chair and picked up my old guitar and began lightly strumming it. I brought my hand down to hit the G chord and the string suddenly snapped. "Shit!" I swore under my breath. I wasn't getting my paycheck until next week which meant I couldn't play for a whole seven days! "Fuck." I swore again. Bad habit. I set the guitar down and began flipping through the channels. Of course nothing was on, on a Monday night at 4 in the morning. I gave up and shut off the TV and crawled under the covers of my bed. Although, it wasn't so much a bed as a full size mattress on the floor in the middle of my one room apartment.

Lily curled up by my side and I turned out the lamp which was also precariously placed on the floor. I shut my eyes and let Lily's and my breathing lull me to sleep. Maybe I'll wake up in huge mansion where people use satin clothes to wipe their asses. Maybe.

*****

I was woken up the music of Escape the Fate, which was my current ringtone. I picked up my old school flip phone and looked at the screen. Text from Alice, asking if I could take her shift tonight. "_Not a chance in hell ;)" _I texted back.

I groaned and rolled out of bed, Lily gave me a look that said "Food. Now." I smiled and kissed her soft head. "Coming right up." I gave Lily her meal then looked through the cupboards for something for me to eat. Oh look! Peanut butter Cap'n Crunch! Score! I excitedly picked it up and then realized that it was way to light to be carrying peanut buttery goodness. I opened up the flap and peeked inside. Nothing. Damn it! Oh well, I suppose I can just steal some coffee during work. Did I mention that I have a second job? Yup, I work at "Bikini Coffee." You know those little mini coffee houses that cars pull up to, to get coffee and there's always a cute little blonde with a perky smile serving you? That's what "Bikini Coffee" is, except sluttier. Seriously, they make all the employees wear bikini tops and board shorts, no matter the weather. Props to the owner for coming up with a good marketing technique.

I walked over to my dresser and pulled out my red bikini top and white board shorts with the little Hawaiian flowers on them. Here's my philosophy: "If you have it, use it." Meaning that sex sells. Yeah I know, acting like a slut. But I need the money. And even though I totally believe in all that girl power stuff, what are the chances of me getting into college when I don't even have my GED? Zero.

Once I was dressed, I walked over to the bathroom mirror to apply my makeup and run my fingers through my hair. I was running late and there was no way I was fixing my hair today. Luckily it was naturally straight, so I didn't have to do much to make it look nice.

I zipped up my black hoodie and grabbed my bag. See? At least I have the dignity to wear a coat while I'm walking to work instead of parading around in my bikini on the streets.

I walked into the tiny hut like Coffee stand and tapped Jill, my coworker, on the shoulder "Jill, I'm here to rescue you!" Jill turned around and smiled "Oh my god! Yay! Bella you're here!" She clapped her hands and jumped up excitedly, giving the customer a nice view of what little the bikini was supposed to hide. Jill was your typical dumb blonde, but she was also really sweet and one of the few people I considered to be my friends in this shit town.

After Jill left, I zipped down my sweatshirt. Back to work.

*****

My shift ended at 2 in the afternoon and I gladly pulled on my sweatshirt and flipped off all the drooling guys, waiting in their cars. "Bikini Coffee" usually closed around 2:30 for the girls' sake. I mean, would it really be a smart idea to be serving coffee in a swimsuit at 8 at night? You might as well wear a sign that says "Rape me please!"

I walked over to the local Krispy Kreme to meet up with Alice. The minute I stepped in the door, I saw her shining black pixie hair bent over what looked like a 156, 890 page book. Unlike me, Alice was taking classes at the community college up the street so she was always studying in her spare time. It amazed me how she could maintain a full time job at Carl's, take college classes, and still be able to be a reliable friend. Shit, if I had half the brains that she had, maybe I wouldn't be working at sexist jobs making $7.50 an hour.

I slapped my hand in front of her book and Alice jumped in surprise. "Hey there Book worm." Alice rolled her eyes and smiled "Fuck you Bella, I'm trying to pass my midterm here!" I sat in the chair across from her and picked up one of the donuts that Alice had already ordered – and paid for -for us. She knew I hated it when she paid for me.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a five dollar bill, when Alice was about to dismiss the money I gave her a glare. She sighed and snatched the five dollar bill, "Why thank you Bells." "Welcome Ally." I smiled.

"We should hang out tonight. My brother, Edward is coming in town. I think you'd really like him." Alice said, giving me a smile. "I just got out of a bad relationship with Jason, I'm done with guys. I've decided to become a lesbian." That earned me some stares from the people seated next to us. "Oh come on Bells! Please! I need someone to entertain him while I'm at work since someone wouldn't cover my shift, hint hint."

Oh yeah, I forgot about that. "Fine, I'll occupy Edward for a while, where should we meet?"

"Come to my place at 8ish. I have to leave at 10 and you and Edward can do whatever." Once again, she gave me a smile.

I pointed at my crotch and said "Do you see a sign that says "All you can eat, 24/7?" Alice giggled and the people next to us gave me another glare.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Bells. You can just show him around town or something."

"Fine." I grumbled. Alice knew that I couldn't say no to anything.

*****

**Thank you for reading now review review REVIEW! There will be updates every Monday for the entire summer.**

**And by the way, those types of Coffee Stands really do exist. There are at least 4 of them in the town I live in. **


	2. Sobered Up

**Alright, here's Chapter 2. I'm really excited because I've already had a few people put this story on alert or favorites. ****Lei, the review chain is working! I guess our praying paid off! ;)**

**EPOV**

"Nice back stroke, son," my dad, Carlisle, called from behind me. It was our monthly meet up, and of course, we spent it at the damned Country Club playing golf. I swear, Dad and his new twenty something trophy wife, Esme probably spent more than half of the week here, drinking ridiculously expensive drinks and eating caviar.

My father wasn't always the self centered son of a bitch he is now. I can remember when I was kid and my mom was still alive. Every moment he wasn't at work, he would spend it at home, with his family. Now, whenever he wasn't charging his patients a fortune to get their ugly ass faces fixed up, he was on some exotic island with _Esme_. I didn't hate Esme, hate is a strong word. It was more of a strong distaste for that cheap whore who was five years my senior.

"Carlisle, darling! Mr. Whitlock wants to have drinks with us in the West Bar. You two can finish your little game later. Oh and Edward dear, Jasper is over at the pool if you want to go see him." I smiled, relieved to end this stupid game. Who the fuck likes golf except for loaded, middle aged bastards?

"Thanks Esme." As I walked past her, she reached out a hand and stroked my shoulder, slowly running her fingers down my lower back. To any stranger, this would have seemed like a nice motherly gesture. But I knew better. Esme wanted me, bad. I turned my head and gave her a knowing smile. In return, she licked her lips suggestively before turning to my dad and hauling him off to the West Bar.

Esme and I had an odd relationship. Sometimes, when I felt like it, I would play her little game and flirt with her. But nothing ever happened between us. Only teasing. But Esme appreciates the chase.

I made my way over to the pool, carefully avoiding the smoothie stand where Jessica Stanley worked. You fuck one time and she all of a sudden thinks our souls are one kindred spirit or some bullshit like that.

"Eddie, you son of a bitch!" Jasper called from a bar next to the pool, I walked over to him and took the bar stool next to him.

"Dude, I told you never to call me that," I said. Jasper was an obnoxious asshole but he was also one of my best friends. We're both sophomores at Harvard University. How he ever got in, I'll never know. Jasper is like the epitome of fuck ups. He's done everything and anything remotely bad and has even gotten me into some of that shit too. Yet my father still encourages our friendship, probably because Mr. Jasper Whitlock Senior was the head of my father's clinic.

"I got a delivery this morning from James." He said excitedly. His eyes were clouded over and I could tell he was on something. But when was Jasper ever not on something? Hell, he was stoned at Esme and Carlisle's wedding!

He gingerly pulled out a plastic baggy of pink pills from his jean pocket and handed me one. "What is it?" I asked cautiously. I enjoyed a little high as much as the next guy, but knowing Jasper, this was probably some serious shit.

"Not sure, but it gives you one hell of a high." He grinned, and I shrugged, popping the pill in my mouth. What have I got to lose?

*****

Okay, I could definitely feel the pill's effects. I couldn't think straight and everything suddenly became the funniest thing I have ever seen. Jasper and I wandered around the grounds laughing at each other every time one of us tripped, which was pretty frequently.

After an hour of continuous stupidity, Jasper's effects began to wear off, whereas mine was reaching its peak. We ran into our parents. It was so hard to not laugh. My eyes were watering and my heart was pounding furiously, but I still managed to fool my dad. "Son, your flight to Washington leaves in a couple hours; I sent a car to drive you home so you can pack. Are you feeling okay? You look a little green." Okay so maybe I hadn't fooled him as much as I thought.

"I'm fine, just a little too much to drink," I slurred. That earned me a deadly glare and a look of disappointment. Screw you and your hypocritical ass.

My father's face turned a bright red. Did I just say that out loud? Fuck. He roughly grabbed me by the arm and walked me over to the car, me stumbling every step of the way. For some reason I found this whole situation hilarious and I couldn't help but laugh at my father's face. "You just look so angry!" I laughed again.

He opened the car door and shoved me in. "Obviously you're on something stronger then alcohol. I'm extending your trip to Washington from one week to the entire summer. Maybe living with your sister will teach you some responsibility. So get off your sorry ass and go find a job while you're there. And If I hear one word of complaint from your sister, you can say goodbye to your trust fund Edward." And with that he slammed the door in my face and stalked off. That pretty much sobered me up.

*****

The second I reached Baggage Claim, Alice hurtled toward me and threw her small arms around my shoulders.

"Eddie! I've missed you." There's that name again. Why does everyone insist on calling me that? I brushed it off because she was my sister and chuckled. "Missed you too Ally." We spent the car ride catching up and I told her the whole story about what happened at the country club.

"Pink pills Eddie? Really? You don't even know what that shit is! You could have died!" Alice, being Alice, liked to be dramatic about everything. "And don't even try to say 'Well, Jasper took them too!' That's bull shit. We all know Jasper's a druggie, that doesn't mean that you have to take stupid shit with him every time you two are together. And……." I tuned her out after that. I really didn't feel like being lectured twice in one day.

My eyes drifted over to the window as the green buzzed by in a blur. Forks, Washington: trees, trees, and more trees! Why Alice chose this town to live in, I will never know. Most likely to get away from our father since this is the last place he'd ever want to be in. Alice and my father never got along ever since Esme came in our lives. The moment the two said their "I dos," Alice picked up her shit and left, she didn't even use any of her trust fund money. In fact, she hasn't even touched it, whereas I have blown through mine like fucking toilet paper.

We pulled into the Apartment complex parking lot and it finally hit me. _This _is where I'll be living for the next three months. Oh Jesus, kill me now. Okay so I admit it, growing up with a dad as a doctor turned me into a spoiled brat. But what can you expect from someone who's spent most've his life living in a mansion with his own floor?

Alice turned the keys and the car turned off she looked at me and smiled, "Not exactly Beverly Hills, but hey, I have my own place and my own life, right?" I nodded my head and got out of the car. Alice popped the trunk to get my bags and said "So about the whole job thing, I guess I can get you a job at Carl's Bar. But seriously Eddie, if you fuck up this job, Carl will have my ass. I'm hiding all the cough medicine in my house just so you know." That, I had to laugh at.

"Alice this isn't fucking Crank, okay? I'm not an addict. If someone offers me some shit, I'll do it. But I don't have my own dealer, okay? Jesus Christ." Alice narrowed her eyes at me for a second, and then walked off. Damned Pixie.

Once we were at the apartment, Alice showed me to the guest room. Thank god I get my own room! Who knows, it might come in handy if I meet a girl here.

"Okay Eddie, I have to leave for my shift at Carl's in a couple minutes, and I'll talk to him about letting you be a busboy or something." Gee, thanks Ally. "My friend Bella is coming over to entertain you for a while, okay?"

I groaned. "Please, stop calling me Eddie." She reached up on her tippy toes and kissed my cheek. "I'm your older sister, I can call you whatever the hell I want." She gave me a shit eating grin and walked out the door, the last thing I saw was her little hand flipping me off and then the door shut in my face. It seemed that everyone was doing that to me these days.

*****

**Guess what Guys!? It's my birthday today so it would make me really happy if you would give me a present! AKA REVIEW PLEASE!**

**And also, I'm sorry for the shortness, but these first 2 chapters are just explaining their lives, and then will get on to the juicy stuff. ;) **


	3. Stuck With You

**Okay, you guys must hate me . . . I'm so so so so so so sorry it has taken like 2 months to get out this chapter but I just moved out of state so things have been chaotic. Sorry!**

**I realize that my chapters have been pretty short so far, so I made this one extra long for you guys. And thank you so much for the reviews! They make me smile.**

**BPOV**

I ran into Alice just as she was coming out of the elevator. "Oh hey Bells, thought you were gonna be no show." Her whole face lit up at the site of me. Leave it to Alice to make you feel like shit for being a couple minutes late. "Edward's here unpacking or whatever, just go on up." She smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek and stepped out of the elevator.

I clicked the button for Alice's floor, the elevator made an ear blowing screeching sound and jerked upwards. I really hated this elevator, it always scared the shit out of me. A flashback of the dying woman in Final Destination appeared in my mind. Oh fuck, I don't do well with scary movies.

The elevator finally came to a halt and I stumbled over to the door. I brought my fist up the door and hesitantly knocked. I hope this goes okay. The door flew open instantly and I came face to face with Edward Cullen. He was definitely not what I was expecting. With his shaggy bronze hair and emerald green eyes, he could easily be a model. Not to mention is body! Not that I noticed or anything…

He raised his hand and ran it through his hair. God, what I would give to run my fingers through that sex hair. "You must be Bella. Alice told me you were my entertainment for the night." He smiled and stepped aside so I could walk in.

The familiar setting of Alice's living room calmed my furiously beating heart. Me and Alice spent many nights sitting on that weird bright red couch Alice called "fashionable," watching movies and eating pizza from Ritoli's, the corner pizza shop.

"Soooo, how long are you here?" I asked, trying to get the conversation flowing. I took a seat on the red couch and when Edward didn't immediately follow, I felt a little hurt. Instead he sat on one of the white chairs on either side of the couch. Ouch.

"The entire summer, dad's idea." He said, rolling his eyes. "Oh, I thought you wanted to see your sister?" I said, raising my eyebrows. Did he and Alice not get along? Alice never mentioned anything, so I assumed they got along.

"Of course I do. But staying here for the entire summer? Not my ideal setting." So he's a snob. I remember Alice telling me about her Blue blood family and how the minute she turned 18, she ran like hell out of that world.

"Forks isn't the _best _town. But there's nice people here. You'll have fun." I smiled.

"I really doubt that." He rolled his eyes "There's nothing to fucking do around here. And my dad told me I need to get a job. Can you believe that!? Alice wants me to work at Carl's Bar as the busboy. Who in their right mind would want to work there!?" Okay that stung a little. Obviously Alice didn't tell Edward that I work there too.

"Don't be too hard on Carl, he's a sweetheart. Plus you'll be working with me and your sister, so at least you'll know people." I tried to sound nice but this guy was standing here, complaining about having a job for the _summer_? While I have to bust my ass everyday to make ends meet with a shit eating grin plastered on my face.

He looked at me like I was a piece of trash and then stared at the ceiling. "Yup. Guess so." Okay that just tipped me over the edge. I was not about to sit here and be insulted by this asshole. Good looks or not, he was definitely ugly on the inside.

I picked up my jacket and headed for the door. "Wait, where are you going?" Edward asked, annoyed. "I told Alice I would show you around town, but I guess that's the last thing you wanna do since this town 'isn't up to your standards.' I'm sorry if Carl's Bar isn't the greatest place to work, but it pays. And unlike you, most of us don't have a dad who can buy us whatever the fuck we want."

And with that, I walked out of the door. I didn't notice Edward was following me until I reached the elevator. "What the fuck?" I asked. The elevator doors shut behind him and I clicked button that leads to the Lobby.

"Okay I'm sorry, I acted like an asshole. Can we just please start all over?" I opened my mouth to reply but the lights in the elevator flickered and the whole floor shook. I instinctively grabbed Edward for dear life, hiding my head in his chest.

"I think we're having an earthquake." Edward said in an intense voice that I would find extremely sexy if I wasn't mad at him….and if we weren't in this situation.

"OH MY GOD! WE'RE ABOUT TO DIE!" I screamed. Yeah, I get dramatic sometimes. The lights went out and I couldn't see an inch in front of me. I clutched Edward tighter. Suddenly the shaking stopped. I eased my head out of the crook in Edward's neck and looked around. Pitch black. God I hate the darkness. I always freak out when I can't see my own fucking hand in front of my face.

Edward reached for something in his pocket and a tiny ray of light shown- his cell phone. "Any service?" I asked. Edward looked at the screen and scrunched up his nose. "Nope nothing. Fuck, I think we're stuck until someone notices we're up here."

I let go of Edward and sat down on the ground, this time Edward sat next to me. It's weird how situations like this can really change how a person is. Edward seemed… nicer.

"I don't think it was an earth quake. This fucking old elevator has been having problems for a while. Lucky we were in it when it finally decided to break down." I snorted. I took out my cell phone, wondering if by some miracle mine was working. Fuck. No bars.

A few minutes of silence passed while both of us tried to think of what to do. Edward broke the silence and said "Look Bella, I'm sorry about what I said. I had no idea you worked there too. Shit, that sounds even worse. Okay….Listen, the truth is that I'm kind of jealous of Alice." Okay that was a bit of a shock, "It's just that, she can live her own life, without my dad controlling her. I feel like I'm my dad's puppet and he keeps yanking the fucking strings." I could hear him lay down fully. Fuck it, we're going to be here a while, might as well get comfortable. I kicked off my shoes and lay down next to him.

"It's okay, I understand. Well, actually I don't. But, I guess I can sympathize." I said, my voice cracking at the end. Yeah, did I mention that my voice cracks when I'm nervous? Fucking lights…

More silence. I couldn't stand this fucking silence. "Edward?" I whispered. "Hmm?" He responded, sounding like he was half way asleep. "Can you…. Keep talking? Being in the pitch black kind of makes me nervous." I said, truthfully. I expected him to crack a joke at my expense, but instead he said, "What about?" I could tell that he had his head facing me because of the clarity of his voice. I turned around so that I was facing him too. "Anything." I whispered.

He cleared his throat, "Well, I guess I can tell you my life story." He laughed sarcastically "My life story, what a joke. Me and Alice grew up in a…. privileged home. But my mom, she never saw it that way. No matter how much money my dad made as a doctor, it never went to her head. She was always sweet, kind, unselfish. When I was 10 and Alice was 12, she got cancer. It was at pretty serious stages because my mom never mentioned how much pain she was in. The doctor basically told us she had 6 months to live. Alice and I spent all our time with her and then…. She died a year later. My dad, he just acted like everything was okay. He buried himself in work, Alice and I basically took care of ourselves. Well, more Alice took care of me than I took care of myself."

"Alice told me that her mom died, but she never told me the details." I said. Wow, Alice went through a lot more than she led on.

"Yeah, Alice doesn't like to talk about it much. Probably because our dad changed so much after she died. He became a total asshole. And a womanizer! My new stepmom, she's fucking 5 years older than me. That's so disgusting."

"Oh wow that's… well that's just gross." I made a disgusted face but then realized that Edward couldn't see it.

"And when Alice left, I just . . . . Crashed. My grades went to hell. I was out partying all the time. I mean, why stay at home studying when you can get away with everything because your dad's not there to whip your ass? So, I went to college, you can thank the Doctor's money for that one. I switch majors every semester. I just don't know what I want to be yet. I'm not fucking good at anything except screwing over my life and other people's lives. Hmmmmm, maybe I should become a politician." I cracked a smile and snorted. God I hate when I do that. I sound like a fucking pig.

"So what about you, Bella Swan? What's your life story?"

A few seconds of silence passed. "Well…. Ummm." I said, stalling for time. Fuck I don't wanna share my shitty life with him.

"Oh come on. I told you more about my life than anyone should no. Please?" How could I resist when he asked so nicely?

"Okay fine." I groaned. "Yay!" He said like a little kid and scooted closer to me. Oh god, like that's gonna help the nerves.

Well, I grew up in a house that was…… Well it was bad. My dad was the crooked police chief of Forks. Always letting criminals get off easy if they promised him some meth. He'd come home all tweaked out and just go insane. Everything pissed him off. And he took it out on my mom a lot… beating her, calling her a whore or a slut. Until one day my mom gathered the courage to leave his pathetic ass. But, she kind of forgot me. She left me alone with _him._ Every day I wonder why she did that, why didn't she take me with her. I haven't seen her since I was 12. Sometimes I would sit for hours in my room, wondering where she is now, is she with another man? Is she in Paris studying art like she always wanted to? Or is she somewhere in Washington right under my nose?"

I paused and turned to him. Yeah, it was a shitload to take him. Fuck Bella, you're supposed to get him in your pants, not scare him away!

When I didn't continue, Edward said "Go on." He gave me a reassuring nudge with his shoulder. Okay so I wasn't scaring him away. Yaaaaaaay. But why is part of me still not unsure? Fuck this schizoid shit.

"Okay umm, so the years went by and my dad didn't lay a hand on me. Basically because I stayed in my room day in and day out. But one day I met this guy named Jacob. And we became best friends so fast. I would sneak out of my window and climb down the tree and go see him at night. One night, we decided to walk near the cliffs, and Jake was talking about how people would jump off of them. It was summer so the water was fairly warm. We jumped together, and when I came up and didn't see his head immediately resurface, I began searching and searching for him. I was so scared and it was getting dark. I climbed on a nearby rock and waited for help. I never saw Jake again. We were 16 then. My dad was so angry with me, when he found out I was sneaking out at night, and he was so tweaked that day, he kicked me out and I've been on my own since."

There was another moment of silence and I worried that I might've bored him so much that he fell asleep. But then he grabbed my hand and squeezed it tight. I hadn't expected this since I couldn't fucking see in this black abyss of nothingness. Did I mention I don't like the pitch black? I think I did but I'll say it again. I hate it. I hate it, hate it, fucking hate it.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you." I was surprised how earnest he was. He's supposed to be a jerk!

"Everyone's lives are fucked up some way. Mines just…. Especially fucked." We both laughed for a minute and then the silence returned. But not awkward, more like peaceful.

Soon I found myself dozing off. How I could sleep on a disgusting floor that people's feet are on all day is beyond me. But having Edward's hand in mine was enough to make me feel sleep enough to sleep.

*****

**Okay so end up of chapter 3! I promise I'll put up chapters more regularly. :]**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


End file.
